In My Reality
by Kaiser Pepe III
Summary: Marcus is a normal boy, with a normal life but suddenly a pink haired girl from a visual novel comes into his life and dramtically changes it. Will it be for the better? Or for the worse?
1. You're In My Reality

Author's Note:

You know how I put in my last DDLC fanfic that I won't be putting my ANs at the start, well maybe that was kind of a lie. But I promise I won't go overboard with these ANs. I also might answer some of the questions and comments I would get if this doesn't get overlooked.

 ** _Important: This was inspired by the story, 'The Color Pink' so I highly recommend you read that one too!_**

 _DDLC_

Marcus was a big fan of Doki Doki Literature Club, he's played the mods and all. So it should be no surprise that he is also a big fan of completing video games, finding all their secrets even if it means spending ungodly amounts of time on his computer everyday. He wasn't anything special, your average boy with brown hair and eyes with a light tan (although he spends most his time indoors). He loved all the girls equally except for Natsuki for some reason. Was it because of her tsundere type or was it for some other reason but whatever it was he was never really a fan of her. He much rather choose Yuri , Sayori and Monika over her. However he did want to discover all the secrets the game had to offer to him, so he booted up the game and started to go down the Natsuki run again. It was basically the same thing happening but when Natsuki and MC were reading 'Parfait Girls' a new message appeared. It read: 'Do you truly love her?'. _Strange_. He never ever seen or heard of this before. There was nothing about it on the internet either. He pressed 'yes' while of course screenshotting it. Suddenly the computer screen flashed bright, white light across the room, blinding Marcus and forcing him to cover his eyes that already had glasses over them. After the light subsided, he looked at the screen to see that Natsuki was missing from the game files. He then heard a high pitched, feminine voice coming from behind him. "Where am I?" the mysterious voice asked. Marcus turned around to face his bed where he couldn't believe he saw...

 ** _Natsuki_**.

She was definitely short and still had on her school uniform. Her face was filled with confusion and worry. "Who are you?" the questions soon started to pile up on Marcus as Natsuki went into a state of panic. Too much was happening for Marcus to process. He then slowly fazed out of consciousness.

DDLC

Monika looked around the literature club puzzled with what she just saw. Natsuki just vanished into thin air. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing anything. She then checked the game files, Natsuki was simply gone. She didn't know what to think of it. _How was she going to explain this to the other members?_

 _DDLC_

After hours, he finally woke up even though his dream was filled with a voice calling him out."What an odd dream" he said to no one in particular before he caught a glimpse at Natsuki again. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth dropped. "Finally, took you long enough!" she groaned as she lay down on Marcus' bed reading manga. The thought of a fictional girl existing in his reality was already hard to process, how the hell will he explain this to his parents?! It's not like he could just go "Hey mom some fictional girl just popped through my computer!". "Hellooooo?" Natsuki said trying to get him to snap out of his thoughts. He checked his watch for the time, 6:42pm! His parents should be here any minute now! He knew video games were going to be the end of him one day but he didn't expect anything like this to happen at all! He needed a plan, and fast. It didn't take long for his parents to come back from their anniversary meal out and to call Marcus out from downstairs.

 _Crap_.

"Natsuki hide!" He yelled out with panic mode activated

"Wait how do you-"

"Just hide!" Marcus yelled again and she hid in his small clothes' wardrobe, looking out at him confused. His parents then opened his bedroom door and greeting Marcus with a deep embrace. "Did anything happen when I was away?" Natasha, his mom asked "No mommy, nothing at all." He said with hints of worriedness carrying around in his voice. "Are you sure?" My father, John, asked again making sure nothing had happened to him and he simply said yes to his question. Fortunately they then walked out of the room after. Natsuki then left my wardrobe clearly disgusted by it. "In there is a total pigsty" she lectured him.

"Besides, are you going to explain where I am!" she yelled at him.

"Your at my house." Marcus tried to explain as calmly as he can.

"How did I get here!" Natsuki demanded again with her fiery attitude and person showing.

"I don't know-"

"How could you not know!?" she screamed at me but it looked like she was about to cry.

"I only know that your in my world instead of the one your supposed to be in and your just a..." He explained to her but pondered if to complete his sentence.

"I'm just a what!"

Marcus gulped, there is no way of getting away of this now. He took a deep breath in.

"Your just a video game character that lived in a simulation." Marcus said in one quick breath but Natsuki clearly showed signs of denial.

"This can't be..." she stated under he breath.

" _Your lying_!" she yelled at Marcus again.

"I'll show you it myself." He moved over to his computer and launched Doki Doki Literature Club but this time Natsuki was missing from the title screen.

"No way... so all my friends were all fake?" she asked toning down her voice dramatically. He didn't want to answer her question. This broke Natsuki, she started to cry out to the point that he was surprised his parents didn't hear her. Marcus did his best to sympathize her. He ended up doing it all night, barely getting sleep for tomorrow's days to come.

 _DDLC_

Marcus woke up from his sleep from the couch and looked over to where Natsuki slept. She was missing. I scurried downstairs to hear the sounds of sizzling and the overwhelming smell of home made pancakes. Definitely strange. Neither of his parents of ever cooked at this hour. He looked into the kitchen and who was responsible, only to see Natsuki who was with only the white shirt and the skirt of the school uniform. She certainly looked dishevelled and honestly pretty adorable to him but her cute face was not going to stop Marcus from lecturing her.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily but not raising his voice.

"I'm cooking so that when your parents wake up, I'll at least make a good first impression." She explained nonchalantly like if she knew how his parents would react. Before Marcus could say anything more she heard the door open from upstairs. That was definitely his parents getting ready.

He could then hear them walk down the stairs. Each creak from the wooden stairs made Marcus shiver and shake until the noise stopped but that only meant one thing. They were now downstairs.

"Who is this?" Mum asked me in a polite tone but still eyeing both of us suspiciously. My eyes darted over to Natsuki to say something but then she shot a look at me.

"Are you Marcus' girlfriend possibly?" She then asked still with suspicion in her voice. Both of our faces went red before Natsuki finally spoke up.

"Never!" she screamed out while folding her arms and looking away from me.

"Then who are you?" she asked again, only for Natsuki to tense up. She still must be really shaken up from yesterday's reveal so Marcus did the best thing to do in this situation. Simply tell the truth.

"I'm sorry for not telling you this mom but yesterday, Natsuki just appeared in my room out of nowhere and I didn't know what you would think of this so I-" He tried my best to explain before Natasha started asking more questions. After long minutes of explain what Doki Doki Literature Club was and who Natsuki was things were finally started to clear up.

"So you're telling me, that a virtual girl came through you computer and appeared on your bed yesterday?" Natasha said still flabbergasted.

"Yeah..." Natsuki mumbled under her breath.

"Do you have documentation?" Marcus' mom asked out of the blue before Natsuki gave her a brow.

"Like a passport?" she asked.

"Yup."

"I think I got one in my school jacket." Natsuki stated before rushing back upstairs only to come back downstairs with a passport to see a very relieved mom. Natasha then checked the passport only to see all the information about her on it, there even was a picture. "How did this... never mind." Natasha then trailed off before silencing herself, the day was confusing enough. Then a slightly burnt smell came from the stove and Natsuki rushed into the kitchen and moved her pancakes which luckily didn't get burnt too badly. The room went into an awkward silence before Natsuki did him a favour and spoke up. "Pancakes?" she asked not wanting them to get cold, both Marcus and his mom looked at each other before sitting down to eat. It was the most awkward breakfast ever. After dad came downstairs and we explained the whole fiasco to him, things went quiet between everyone who just seemed to be focused on eating their breakfast in piece. Especially Natsuki who was on her fourth, fifth one now and only now stopped stuffing her gut. "So I guess your living with us now." John said seriously clearly disapproving of the idea. However Natasha caught on to that quickly. "Hey she has no home right now and were the only thing she's even remotely familiar with." The housewife argued and immediately getting her husband to surrender and give up his stance.

"So you will be staying in Marcus's bed." John told her without my say in it.

"Right Marcus?" he said again in a voice which you would be insane to say 'no' to. So normally he agreed to the agreement that stated that she will take his bed until they pile up money to buy a mattress for her. Which meant that it's the couch for him now but it is in his room anyways.

 _This was certainly going change their lives forever._

Author's Note:

Next chapter this will become a 1st person POV story.


	2. Her First Day At School

_Marcus' POV_

It was your usual Monday morning, get up to brush your teeth, bathe and change and to finally arrive at your job/school where you then work while still remembering the weekends. I was definitely remembering the weekends, mom announcing that Natsuki will be attending school with me now, sleeping on the couch and watching television by myself. I usually walked to school with only my shadow but now it was different. I looked at her outfit. She wore an outfit similar to what she wears when she goes by your house in the game to bake. "It's rude to stare you know." She stated rudely as she put her hands against her hips. "Are you ready to leave?" I asked her pretending to not hear her remark. She nodded to me and we set off on our way to school. Every step taken in complete silence until she again broke it. "So….. what do you like to do?" she asked curiously

"I play video games and I……" I stated before I forgot that I don't really do anything but that. I tried my best to think of another pastime I have before it finally clicked. "I also read manga." I finished, she suddenly perked up with my comment. "You do?" she asked still unsure if she heard things correctly. "Yeah, but most guys judge me for it…" I added.

"I guess we're in the same boat." She responded getting quieter with each word before everything went silent again until we reached the school compound. "We are here." I announced walking into school with Natsuki by my side and not to mention all the eyes in our direction but I didn't study them. We then walked into class together and sat in a desk together (yes it was a two person desk) and besides, the previous girl left the school. The class was normal, plenty of noise from those who did grand things on the weekend like 'Playing video games' and felt the need to announce it to the entire class. Natsuki was pretty annoyed too. Her facial expressions said a lot. It didn't take long for the teacher to enter the class. She greeted everybody formally and of course noticed that there was a new pupil. Of course being a teacher, she asked to introduce herself to the classroom. Natsuki stood nervously and started speaking.

"Hello my name is Shimomura Natsuki, I am 18 years old and I like...manga and anime." She definitely calmed down to say it but she got a couple eyeballs from who I could only describe as 'Your neighbourhood perverts.' After that the class returned to normal and our English class went better than expected. The assignment we got was a simple poetry. Short, simple words that came together and formed a beautiful poem, deep and moving. Natsuki obviously nailed the meaning spot on.

The rest of the morning flew by like breeze. Time just seemed to go faster for us. The bell then rang signaling break has arrived and that work will be temporarily be put at halt, except for those who needed to rush homework. I pulled out a granola protein bar while Natsuki just stared at it intently. "Did you take a snack?" I asked just to make sure but Natsuki's smile faded away. "I'm just not used bringing food here." She stated flatly crossing her arms.

" **ばか** (baka)!" Natsuki lightly laughed and formed another smile from my comment before she spoke up.

"Hey, that's my line!" she yelled at me jokingly and giving me a light punch. I just remembered she didn't bring anything to eat so decided to deal with the problems myself. I broke a piece of my chocolatey, granola bar and plopped into her mouth. Her face went redder than a tomato but still chewed on the bar anyways. "You shouldn't do that to a girl unless you **_really_** like her…." she lectured while exaggerating the really. Another bell went off signaling the next periods of the day. The rest of the day went on boring as usual with nothing interesting really happened. Natsuki and I then decided to walk back home after our long day. "So how do you like our school?" I asked her.

"It's alright, too bad there's so many pervs… I can't count how many of them tried to look up my skirt!" she ranted to me like if I knew her for her entire life. "I guess they can't resist looking at something so….." I was about to finish my sentence but then I realized that she would completely flip. "So…?" she said trying to tempt me into completing my sentence. I decided to play it risky and pray that I got a high roll. " _cute_?" I finished expecting to get another punch.

She put her hands against her hips and screamed, "I'm not cute!" showing a cute, little fang. It was honestly adorable but she didn't want to hear that, now did she. After eventually making our way home, we immediately bathed and changed for the evening. Natsuki was looking through my shelves to find a good manga to read. She then found the… _um_ …. _Mature content ones_ and looked at me disgusted. "Gosh, I knew you were the lonely type but I didn't think you would read……. _this kinda stuff_." She criticized me although she probably read one at least once. She eventually settled on a slice of life manga in a box just sitting there on the bottom shelf of my wardrobe that I didn't know even existed! "You have 'Parfait Girls' in your universe?" she asked, genuinely curious. I too gave her a brow and went over to the wardrobe where the box of 'Parfait Girls' was being stored. I'm not complaining, more manga for us. I took book one and lay down on my bed to read it. Natsuki then went on it to read it too. It was surprisingly interesting, the art was really nice too. I ended up getting caught into the manga and into Natsuki. She was snuggling with me and our legs intertwined almost unconsciously. Just looking at us would give anyone a wrong impression what we were doing. Eventually Natsuki fell asleep, still clung onto me and looked fairly peaceful(and comfortable) with a small smile on her face. To be honest though, I didn't feel like moving either. Her smooth skin was against my body and her warmth overwhelming me. I felt weird. Not in a bad way. But in a good away. Just seeing her so calm made my heart warm up. Finally my senses caught up with me.

 _'When did I think of her like that?'_

Author's Note:

Not much I could say. I would like your criticism as usual and a favourite or a follow would be highly appreciated to.


	3. Sorry

_Sayori's POV_

Today was really strange, after Natsuki disappeared Monika started to act really strange. She frequently gives us an odd look whenever were showing each other our poems. Everything's been weird. Natsuki and Marcus going missing at the same time. _Do you think there 'doing it' or something like that?_ Hopefully. I am starting to get really worried about everyone. Are they getting little rainclouds too? I just want things to be like they were before…… when everyone was happy.

 _Marcus's POV_

I woke up to the bright sunshine poking through the blinds. Then a sudden slap hit my back, I turned one hundred and eighty degrees on to see a highly aggravated Natsuki who looked at me like she saw a ghost. "Funny I was just dreaming about you." I said attempting to be suave but only for my attempt to be shut down with another hot slap to the face. I could feel the rage pulsing off of her, although it was hard to take her seriously when her face was blushing a deep red and in a pouty face. "Are you going to apologize or what?" she yelled expecting a straight forward response . **Oh** , is it because I 'accidently' touched her inapp-?

"You pervert…..you don't even have anything to say!" she yelled at me, okay maybe I did accidently get too comfortable. Unfortunately for me, dad entered in due to the commotion. "What's going on here? And why are you in her bed?" He demanded clearly angrier at me. "Listen young man, you and I are going to have **_a lot_** of problems of you continue this nonsense! Now get ready for school at once!" He pointed his finger at the bathroom door signaling me to bathe at once. I obediently follow his commands as I turn on the lights and undress for the shower. I felt the cold water on my skin that washed away the stress and pains from just now.

 _DDLC_

To say Natsuki was ignoring me was an understatement. She was refusing to acknowledge as a person. I called her out many times but she didn't even turn her head in my direction. She just continued walking home. No matter how hard I tried to ignore her back and to get her out of my head, it failed. I just imagined her big smile she had while we read manga together. I just wanted to hear her laughter. I just wanted to know what I was feeling towards Natsuki. I might even need to give up on Monika for her. Knowing her in person was just way more appealing than in front of a screen. But now…. I've ruined my chances with her, I crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed right now. Maybe we were destined to be friends or just be acquainted , forever. I threw my bag on the ground and just slept on the couch where I was supposed to be. I wanted the day to be over or even better to go back to the start where I could plan out our relationship better but sadly this is reality. My reality. I can't simply load from where I saved. "Hey….." I can't even work out a relationship when it only took one piece to complete the puzzle. "Hey…." I couldn't figure out which path to choose even when it was lit for me to follow. "HEY!" I opened my eyes only to see Natsuki standing over me. "Took you long enough but whatever…." She spoke like if she didn't know anyone could hear her but then she confessed . "I just wanted to say…… I'm sorry, you've been so nice and open to me for the two days I was here and all I did was cause you trouble……" Natsuki apologizing? That's golden but jokes aside, she was being serious. Even the densest person in the world could have guessed that. She held on to her left arm and looked at down at her socks. "I hope we can still be friends…." She said genuinely. "Natsuki…." I mumbled. "I know you probably hate me, I'm used to being treated that way." She also confessed demoralized and uncertain, relying on hope that I would still remain her friend. "What about Sayori, Yuri and Monika?" I asked.

"Forget them, they're not real anyways." She exclaimed, certain that she was correct. I didn't want to argue with her so I just nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Natsuki, I forgive you, I want to apologize as well." It was only fair if I apologized to, for obvious reasons last night. It was so worth it though. She didn't respond. She stayed quiet but then broke down.

 _I feel like Saturday is repeating itself again_.

Author's Note:

I would like it for you readers to leave a review, even if you're a guest.


	4. Photograph

_Marcus' POV_

Like I expected, everything returned to normal between us. Everything was forgotten and left behind and we were just friends again (much to my disappointment). We read manga together, we watched anime together and like now, play video games with each other. I concentrated on the screen while I pummelled Natsuki into submission and came out victorious. "You're really bad at this." I stated the obvious while putting my controller down for a sip of cola. "Well I never really got the chance to play these games before _ **,ばか**_ ！" she complained also putting her controller down.

"Did your dad never buy them or did you have no one to play with?" I asked foolishly. She looked down and only responded after a while, "Both..." she whispered as soft as what her personality has become recently. We still throw insults back and forward but she has shown who she really is like under her rock hard surface. After all, I am her best and only friend but that's not my fault because she only talks to me and haven't even bothered to make any other girl friends. There was just me. But she could say the same thing about me. It would be so wrong to say nothing has changed. _I even got back my bed!_ After hours more of countless rounds and matches we eventually called it quits to continue reading 'Parfait Girls'. We or as it would be more correct to say, I read through the manga to then find out Natsuki was staring into space with a blank expression on her face. So I did the only thing logical, ask her what's wrong but she continued in her blank gaze. _What did you want me to do! This isn't some lovey-dovey romance fanfiction where the main character somehow always gets the girl!_ _ **This is reality damnit!**_ I nudged her to get my attention. "Hey what did we say about physical contact!" she exclaimed suddenly completely catching me by surprise. "You weren't reading with me!" I stated in a pretend anger tone. "I never knew you wanted my attention that much!" she teased back. But what she didn't know that I have tricks up my sleeve too! "Yeah, the same person who cuddled up with me 'to read better'!" I smirked at her face which had embarrassed written all over it, she tried to say something back but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Whatever! Let's just start reading!" she said finally getting over her embarrassment. She went closer to me and moved he eyes towards the pages. She read relatively fast due to her prior knowledge of the series. After finally getting over the moment where two characters kissed after a romantic novel, we decided that sleep was a good idea. She went to her mattress and slept while I did the same. I went in a deep sleep and dreamt of sunshine, rainbows and sweets.

Unfortunately these would be abruptly cut off by a scream from Natsuki. I saw her breathing heavily and her eyes wide open. Her face then went red for some unknown reason before finally fessing up. "Can I sleep by you?" I shrugged as I was too tired to put the pieces of the situation together. I could then feel her petite body against my skin. She lay her head on my chest like it was a comfy pillow. From the flowery shampoo mom bought her to the kitten pyjama she wore made her look so adorable. I know that I love her now. Her personality, her skills, her everything is perfect for me in all ways. And now that girl is in my arms for the umpteenth time for the week. _'I'll do it by Sunday'_ I promise myself, now fully determined to be the prince of the story.

 _DDLC_

Unlike most school days where time flew like breeze and absolutely nothing eventful happened this was a different day. Today was P.E class. I know, not anything spectacular but instead of staying inside and writing pointless notes about _'how exercise is good for you'_ and the other obvious statements that didn't take a genius to connect the dots. We did sports. You know how I said earlier that I don't do anything besides reading manga and playing video games. That wasn't entirely true. I do actually play some sports but not passionately at all. It's just that well I prefer lazing around 'being a weeb' according to my classmates, whatever a weeb is. Footballs were kicked around the field, volleyballs being hit in a familiar manner by girls who were somehow taller than me. Everyone was completely out of my league. Except for Natsuki who was struggling to even reach the ball but still remaining determined to get it either to impress other girls or to stick it up in my face. She was clearly failing to do both. I saved myself the embarrassment and decided to use my phone the whole time since nobody cared enough to supervise, not even the teacher! In fact, he had the same idea as me. After five minutes of flipping through my phone without any main reason, I decided to take a picture of my roommate. She got a phone from mom(and became completely hooked on it since) but still she didn't have a profile picture yet so why not take one now? Snap. The phone's camera went off and it showed me the end result of my efforts. Damn, I could be a professional photographer. I stared at the image that was taken at the perfect time of her jump.

"Hey what was that about?" she suddenly asked running towards me. "What was what about?" I asked a question back at her, that was obviously not what I should have said. "The photo, dummy!" She shot at me. 'She really got mad at that?' I scratched my head before asking her if she wanted to see and much to my amazement, she looked impressed at it. "I never seen myself being a model in the future." She said with a giant smirk on her face but I couldn't tell if she was being serious or just joking. "I think you could be one too." I said attempting to be suave and cool but she just laughed at my effort. "Your hilarious when you do that!" she said excitedly through her cute little giggles. I didn't know how to respond other than a hearty laugh with her. "But I'm telling the truth." I said in a more serious tone. "Huh?" she raised a brow at the sudden change of my voice. "About the model thing..." I said going full throttle into prince charming. "But I don't have the mature body of Yuri or even Monika..." she said putting herself down, totally the opposite of what she would do normally. "Yeah but you're really cute..."

"I'm not cute!!!" she screamed out before hitting me on the head.

" _ **ばか**_ ！" she said adorably in her grumpy arms fold position.

The rest of school was uneventful for the best and completely mind numbing for the worst. No jokes cracked. Complete silence or an ear piercing noise. The markers slowly being dragged on the white board. The tap of his pen against the desk and all the fantasies I made up in my head the only things keeping me sane. After the absolute blast we had in school, I began my walk home with Natsuki.

"So Nats." I said trying to converse with her.

"Seriously, that's the best name you got?" she told me in a disapproving voice.

"Well whatever, I wanted to ask you about your father."

She grimaced at my question for her and her smile turned upside down into a frown that oozed with despair and other negative emotions. "Do I need to tell you?" I only nodded at her.

"Fine... i'll tell you a story that basically sums up everything."

Author's Note:

This is the first chapter for a fic I ever made to span across multiple days of creating. I think it has to do with the fact I don't really have any ideas for this fanfiction without rushing it down. So I would like you to tell me your suggestions for chapters. You could PM me on Amino, Google or on , I wouldn't mind at all. I wouldn't recommend commenting it in a review or the post I would make on G or Amino because others will see your idea and it will be spoiled for some of the audience. And of course I will credit you..

Hiragana for you peeps who don't have any idea what the Japanese meant.

ば-'ba'

か- 'ka'

Therefore,

ばか-'baka' = idiot


	5. Birthday

I woke up on the beautiful Saturday morning filled with the quiet sound of the birds chirping. Small beams of light pierced through the blinds illuminated my quaint bedroom. I stretched and groaned. I then got off my bed reluctantly to start my daily routine. Or simply just brushing my teeth and making the bed. Strangely enough Natsuki wasn't there with me, even though there was a complete shift in the wind between us. I stepped down the stairs tiredly and at a snail's pace. The lights were off and the blind were shut blocking out everything coming in and out. It was dark as pitch and there was a deathly silence in the air. I creeped my way inside the kitchen.

Suddenly the lights switched on and there was my family and Natsuki there. With perfect timing, they then screamed out "Happy birthday!" Oh. I forgot that it even was my birthday but whatever. My eyes wandered around before my eyes landed on Natsuki who was there wearing the most adorable outfit I could imagine. _Though it was just a variation of her usual pink skirt and white shirt._ She came to me blushing furiously and was trembling due to her never seen before nervousness. "So I should give you your birthday present…" she said even more nervously than before and refused to look at me. Not long after her statement, she moved up even closer to me and pecked me on the cheek. Well at least my face wasn't the only one red. "Was that my gift?" I asked her expecting a 'yes'.

"No dummy that was the complimentary one!" ' _Now that was the Natsuki I knew._ '

"This is your gift!" she handed me a red knitted sweater with small little kittens on it. It wasn't anything spectacular compared to something bought in a high end shop but to me it was way better than any of that other crap. I put it on quickly and looked at myself in a mirror. It was so soft and comfortable(not to mention convenient). I would hate myself until the end of time of I lose this! "Did you make this?" **_ばか_** 。'Of course she did you idiot!' I mentally hit myself on the head.

"No I bought it at the flea market." She said dully and sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Natsuki." I said, my heartbeat returned to normal. Without thinking I pulled her into a deep embrace. I could swear that I had a little squeak too. This time the tables were turned on me. I didn't want to even leave her petite arms. I could slightly hear the sound of a camera but never mind that. Hell I don't even care that my parents were literally standing a metre away from us. I then did what I would have never done before and had never done before.

I repositioned myself from her shoulders to look directly at her. I gave her a kiss straight on her lips. Pretty sure I heard more photos being taken and some 'awwws' along with them. The magical moment that was really seconds really passed was hours in my mind. I mean I wouldn't mind it to last for hours but by then it would definitely be more well… steamy by then. And I don't think I'm ready for that yet, or even worse, if we get caught red handed. How did my trail of thoughts end up there? Whatever, let's get back on track. I then backed off of her but my hand remained on her face. "Well…. I…… um….." she tried to make out any words but the only thing to escape her lips were nervous 'ums' and 'urks'. Natsuki then took some time to breath and process the past few minutes. "I never got kissed like that before." I knew that already though, and I'm kinda glad about that too. Of course we had to let go of each other eventually but the moment is still imprinted into my mind, and would probably soon be framed. I stuffed pieces of omelet into my mouth at an incredible speed forgetting all my table manners. I will never forget the experience this day had to offer. Ever.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the short chapter but I've just been either studying Japanese or for exams. Plus I have hockey and karate for most of the week. But don't fret. I won't ditch this story. It would probably go up until around chapter 10, 15 for the most.


	6. Error

Chatte lay on her bed weeping after the encounter with Ladybug forgetting to detransform.

 _How could she have been so blind to what he really was?_

She now knew anyways what he was like on the inside, not even bothering trying to listen to her explanation and cutting her out suddenly.

It didn't take long for others to notice her distress but it wasn't good company. _Not at all._

It only took moments for the akuma to enter her baton, corrupting the item and establishing a connection between this supervillain and Chatte.

"Ah Chatte Blanche, you have been deeply mistreated by Ladybug." The manly voice told her quietly.

"So I will grant you extra power, but in return you will get me Ladybug's miraculous...then yours." He said while smiling maliciously and with obvious evil intent in his words.

"Yes master." She said calmly before a purple energy transformed her into Chatte Blanche but only really changing the colour of her outfit from black to white.

It didn't take long for Marinette to go back into the night through the same trap door she entered.

"I'm coming for you Ladybug" she said to nobody in particular.

MLB

Adrien woke up to Tikki's yells at...

 _2 am?_

 _The hell did she want at this hour?_

"Adrien there is a new akuma!" Tikki alarmed him still unaware that he was now awake.

Adrien then sat up-right on his bed and stretched grogilly before putting his arms down and rubbing his eyes.

"Good, your awake" she said relieved that she won't have to try to wake him up for another minute.

"Can't this wait till later?" he asked still groggy from his sudden awakening.

"Adrien! This is no time to be slacking!" she said angrily and impatiently.

"Alright alright" Adrien responded in defeat.

"Tikki, spots on!" he shouted before jumping out of his window and into the streets to search for this foe.

MLB

"Well hello Bug boy" said a familiar voice behind him.

Adrien looked over to see Chatte but only her outfit was white and she wore a evil smile on her face.

"Chatte..." he said weakly, "is that you?"

"It's Chatte Blanche for you!" she yelled at him straining her voice.

He just looked at her in awe, _so miraculous holders could get akumatised._

"Chatte I don't want to hurt you" still showing weakness and fragility in his voice.

"But I will hurt you!" she said before pouncing at him and striking at him with her sharpened claws able to cut through flesh, able to kill.

The fight extended with neither side gaining vantage other one another. They clashed weapons and fists over and over with no sign of stopping. Both sides breathing heavily and heart pumping out of their chest. Ladybug scoped her body to find anything that could be holding the akuma. It then clicked. _The Baton!_

He rushed and jumped on her forcing Chatte Blanche to the ground. His plan however worked against him.

Her fists slammed against his face bruising it. He had to get off. After many more minutes of non-stop fighting he decided to retreat.

"Lucky Charm!" he yelled out with whatever strength remained. Down dropped a smoke bomb. He silently said a prayer to himself for the item. Ladybug then threw it on the ground and disappeared into the smoke to try to regroup and strategize. And he knew exactly who can help him. _Master Fu._

He opened the door to his shop open to be greeted by chimes of friendship and hospitality. Not long after he arrived an old Chinese man with a cane came up to the door and greeted him politely.

"Ah, Ladybug don't you have an akuma to deal with?" Master Fu asked curious on why he was here.

"I need help." He stated simply.

"Then feel free to ask" the old man responded.

"I can't seem to get to the akuma object." Adrien explained to him and watched him nod as he hunched over slightly.

"That's not the only method of dealing with them."

"What's the other way then!" Adrien asked desperately.

"Hm. Hasty are you...- you simply cloud the akuma victim's mind with lots of positive or at least mixed emotion. But this method was ineffective due to not knowing what the victim's wanted and the chance that they could make the akuma even more enraged." He explained thoroughly getting the attention of Ladybug.

"Wait- did this happen before?" Adrien asked with curiosity.

The old man looked down glumly and increased the grip on his walking cane.

"Yes, but focus on the task at hand." Master Fu finished the conversation reluctantly getting a nod from Adrien.

After a cup of tea and a couple positive thoughts, Adrien thought of a strategy to task her down.

Ladybug then ran out of the store and back into the streets to face his old friend.

MLB

"So now the bug boy finally comes back!" taunted Chatte.

Ladybug only smiled, he knew what she wanted, or at least he thought he did if his assumptions were correct.

He calmly walked up close to her and looked at her in the eyes keeping a smile. This gesture shocked slightly Chatte as she just slowly stepped back nervously.

After he came close enough, Adrien left a cupped hand on her face to receive a slight blush from Chatte. He took a deep breath in, please work.

Their lips then connected in the rain.

The moment felt so precious to him.

He felt the magic working already, everything was going back to normal. Finally the Chatte Blanche persona was gone and the akuma rushed out of the baton leaving a flustered Chatte in Ladybug's arms. He then caught the akuma as it was flying.

"Gotcha!" he said proudly.

"Bye bye little butterfly" he said naturally as the now purified akuma flew away to wherever they go to.

Chatte was shaking and her face was flushed. Suddenly Ladybug walked up to her again.

"Chatte..." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

Chatte's face became redder. Then their miraculous beeped.

"I should g-"

"Wait!" Adrien said out loud stopping Chatte in her tracks.

"I think you should have it." He stuck out his arms and opened his palms showing a peacock brooch that came out of his pocket. Chatte grabbed it and thanked him before running off in the other direction than he was.

MLB

Marinette finally arrived home sweaty, dirty and exhausted from today only to receive a big hug from Tom who then lay a quick family kiss on her face.

"I'm so glad your safe.." he mumbled slightly teary. After a long hug, Marinette went upstairs to take a long deserved shower of course not before giving Tom back the brooch.

MLB

Chatte was on he observatory area of the Eiffel Tower, looking over the entire city still quite saddened over what she did earlier.

"Hello my lady" said Ladybug who just came in from behind. Usually Chatte would smile at his silly petnames but she instead remained cold and dull.

"Hey..." she said quietly to him.

"I'm not mad at you" Adrien said as he walked up and leaned on the railings.

"I know..." she continued in her dull tone.

"You're not mad at yourself are you?" Ladybug asked. Chatte didn't respond.

Ladybug like during the battle cupped a hand on her cheeks, he can barely see her getting red under her mask. Instead of a long kiss on the lips like last time, he instead kissed the other cheek and winked before jumping away leaving her flustered.

MLB

"Plagg I don't know how to feel about this!" Marinette yelled at him.

"That's why I prefer cheese" Plagg just said in response.

"Argh, your no help Plagg!" she said angrily.

"Adrien or Ladybug...Adrien or Ladybug..." she said to herself over and over again to try to make sense put of her day.

Author's Note:

Here's another chapter for you readers! I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter so any constructive criticism would help a lot!

This chapter is around 1.35 thousand words.


	7. Reality

I probably look pathetic right now. I lost her and it's all my fault. My parents aren't any helpful either, they just raised a brow at my so called excuse for her rejecting me. I launch my PC in an attempt to find anything to drown my sorrows. ' _Mega Warriors VIII sounds good to me_.' I launch the game and reverted to the good old life. Hours passed, maybe days, but who the hell gives a hoot about all that nonsense. Maybe I am, this is getting boring anyway. I close the ' _Mist'_ launcher only to see the DDLC game files opened. My eyes widened, my now shaking hands shifted my mouse over to the big X button. Time to get this chapter out of my life, I was ready. I moved the cursor to the C-drive, moving through folder after folder I finally found it. Time to put an end to what I started. With a simple right click and delete, everything with be over with. The final nail in the coffin would be hammered in. But I couldn't. A wave of curiosity then splashed upon me, I opened the game folder and after a little bit of digging I found it. was displayed on the screen along with everyone else.

' _So that's where she went.'_ Then if she went back to her friends it wouldn't be so bad right? She might even be happier when reunited. I decided to launch the game one more time before I put it out of it's misery. Maybe I'll get to say a proper goodbye? I chuckle to myself, _that's impossible_ but what I've gone through recently is enough to prove that anything and everything is possible. It started up normally, with all the characters posing for the player and the traditional main menu options displayed on the left. I pressed start and was greeted by the same text you normally receive in every play through. I reached the part where Natsuki was getting her manga.

'Is this the ending you really want?' she suddenly asked. I don't remember this from the original game. I checked the game files again, there appeared a new image. **Help.** jpg, I opened it up blindly, the image loading slowly wasn't helping the mood either. It was just a black screen, what a way to kill the suspense but then again, you can never be to sure. I opened the image up in an editing software and turned the brightness up. Unsurprisingly, the image was finally revealed to be text simply stating what was said before.

' _Is this the ending you really want?'_

' _Is this the ending you really want?'_

God am I an idiot?! How did I not realize what she meant by that? A light smile appeared on my face. "Of course it's not." I murmured, I know what I want, for sure I do. I want her. I tabbed back into the game and continued the game. I know that Natsuki wouldn't want that either.

'Marcus…' the new text box stated. Next thing I new, there was an illustration of Natsuki embracing my character.

'Why you two have gotten along so well despite just meeting' Monika interrupted the moment between us. Natsuki only looked at her in disgust and rage. 'Do what you need to do Marcus, just seeing you made me realize….' _Realize what._

'Oh that's not important, just do it.' Two choices lay on the screen. Possibly my entire future, dictated by a click. "No, I won't do it."

'Marcus…..now I remember why I fell in love with you…but…do….you really want this?" I know what I wanted Monika.

"Of course I do, goodbye.." I closed the game. I know what I wanted. This is it. I unplugged the sea of wires that ran to the plug.

 _This is what I want._

 _This is what I needed._

 _Many years later…._

"So this all the junk that I had." A much more adult man opened the wardrobe only to be met by boxes filled with manga, DVDs and video games but one thing caught his attention. His old computer, he plugged in all the wires into the socket. He powered it on. Strangely enough it had notepad open despite being shut down. He expanded the tab.

'If I don't know how to love you,

Then I'll leave you be,

 _In your own reality_

 _ **End**_

First of all I need to apologies for not being around for 4 months, I'm incredibly sorry for that, but now I'm back and ready to write more fanfiction. Secondly, I'm not sure If I'll make another DDLC fanfiction as I lost a lot of interest in the game although I still remember the game for being excellent. Finally, I would like you all to give your thoughts on this chapter and I'll see you next time.


End file.
